The Arrival
by peter.obrian1
Summary: A strange kid arrives late for the term who is he and what is he there to do.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own rosario + vampire all rights are for the respective owner.

Chapter 1-Mysterious Arrival

Its been 2 weeks since the run in with Kuyou and the student police and Tskune is in his room thinking what will happen today and how to break the news to the others that he only loves Moka but as he lays in his bed he realizes that that is not true and that he's lying to himself because he loves them all equaly and fairly all execpt Yukari as she is too young. He knows that they all love him even moka there is just the one person that he doesn't dare cross otherwise he would have proclaimed his love for all of them a long time ago, That person is Inner Moka the goddes of beauty in his mind the fact that she is so powerful and shares Outer Moka's body is the reason he hasnt done anything. He grins and thinks to himself "when i get Inner Moka to love me then i will have the ultimate harem and no other boy will be able to hold a candle to the girls i have"

He's also thinking about every fight they've had and how he's been next useless in all the battles being more than a burden than anything else. He checks the time realizing he's been in his bed for far too long he jumps out and goes through his morning procedure of getting ready.

Elswhere in the girls dorm room Outer Moka is looking out her window towards where Tskune is she stays like that for 5 minutes till the glow on the rosary jolts her out of her daydreams** " What** **are you doing " **the prideful tone of Inner Moka questions.

"N-n-nothing" the flustered pink haired vampire sputters out in response.

Inner moka grins evily inside the rosario she'd normally tease the pink haired vampire over something like this but for the moment she just wants to think about what Tskune really means to her, sure the pink haired Moka loves him even if she doesnt say it but what is he to her is he just a juice box or is he something more. So for now she just says **" Well are you gonna stand by that window all day or are you gonna get ready"**.

"Y-y-yes" says the still flustered but slightly glad that she wasn't teased for staring Outer Moka as she begins to get ready.

Meanwhile over in one of the other rooms a certain blue haired succubus is writing in her journal. This is no ordinairy journal it has a padlock with several chains wrapped around that draw in youkai making sure nobody that does not have the key can open it. Why would a journal need this much protection whats so important to the person that owns it to put it under this much protection. Its quite simple really this is Kurumu's seducing Tskune journal.

Kurumu herself is trying to figure out a plan to seduce and take away Tskune from Moka not that she plans to be mean and not let Moka see him like she would have done when they first met, oh no this time its not out of petty jealousy of Moka but out of the fact that she believes Tskune to be her destined one.

Kurumu says to herself " What does moka have that i dont is it because she met him first no that cant be it well then why does he spend so much time with her and not me" her alarm clock goes off snapping Kurumu out of her talk with herself turning it off. She lets loose a sigh of frustrastion as she shuts and locks the journal then procedes to get ready.

Meanwhile outside fully dressed and awake as she has been for a few hours was a girl. Her name was Mizore and she had been outside wide awake for about 1 and a half hours. Reason being she was stal- casually watching Tskune's window like she normally did when she began to think about all the times she had spent with her and a smile lit up her face only to turn into a frown half a second later.

The cause of her frown was the vampire Moka she was always with Tskune and she was always seemed to have Tskune attention on her more than most especially when Inner Moka came out to fight anybody that was threatening them. She looked up at his window just as the curtains were thrown back and Tskune appeared but not before she'd already moved to another spot where she could observe him and not be seen. She looked up at the window and Tskune wasn't there she sighed in frustration and resolved to try harder to get Tskune to like her as she made her way stealhily back to her room to get her school equipment.

Back in the girls dorms in another room is a small figure who has just been looking at her book of spells that she got as a gift for christmas and hasn't looked in yet. This figure was a girl who was named Yukari and what was she looking for in the book that should be obvious to anybody that knew her. She was looking for a spell to make Tskune and Moka love each other. Why would she do that when she loves Tskune herself again anybody in the newspaperclub who know's her would say she'd only bring them together so she could join the them later.

Yes that is Yukari the perverted witch genius whose dream is to get a threesome with Tskune and Moka now most people would just blow it off and say its just normal teen fantasy's but when the witch in question is only 11 then they'd start to worry and start spreading rumors. Not that this bothers Yukari who is inside really happy at the fact that Tskune and Moka are getting closer every day the only thing she is worried about is the fact that Inner Moka at the moment isn't any closer to Tskune than she was at the start of the year. She sighs and closes the spell book, putting the problem of Inner Moka and what she does and says to Tskune to the back of her mind she gets ready for school.

In another dark room Ruby is dressed and ready to work as she has been for the past 30 minutes In her right hand is a belt and in her left hand is a book that she found in her assistant desk while she was cleaning it out. Its a heavy book of 500 pages the title of which is "How to serve your master". She giggles everytime she looked at the book she thinks about Tskune and what it would be like if he were to order her around and dominated her. just thinking about it is enough to make her want to scratch an itch between her legs but she knows it isnt proper as would then have to shower and change again and she wouldn't have time to get to the front of the school gates in time to see Tskune as he walks on to class.

000000000

On the bus:

Sitting at the back of the bus are two people one of which is a boy who looks to be about 6,2 with a modified version of the youkai academy school uniform on instead of the normal jeans he has on black jeans with two lightning strikes going down them a black tank top with a blue lightning coloured dragon which is breathing what looks to be blue fire and over that he has the normal school jacket coloured black with the logo of youkai academy on it aswell as two two dragon on the shoulder of the jacket also at the bottom of the jacket the element of fire goes half way across it and lightning goes along the other half. Around his neck is a necklace that says Reaper with 4 gems indented in the word coloured fiery orange ,icy blue, shadowy black, and the last gem white with a lightning strike engraved into it.

His face is like that of a god's angular to perfection its like if you stared at it for too long you would be hypnotised into professing your love just by looking at him. Covering his piercing blue eyes are a pair of sunglasses while there is these two lightning like tattoos engraved in the same blue as his eyes ending at the top of his cheeks. His har is spiked up and is a dark black with orange blue and white tips. On his fingers are two rings one looks like a blue lightning bolt and the other is a orangey flamin skull.

Sitting next to this boy with her arm interlocked in his is a girl who looks to be about 5,8 she has the body and face of a goddess she is also wearing a modified version of the youkai academy school uniform also instead of the normal jeans she has on black tight fitting jeans with blue ice spikes designed around the bottom of the legs she has on what looks to be a black tank top which fits her tightly showing of her D cup Breasts with orange flames designed around the bottom over that she has the school jacket coloured black with the arms cut off left unzipped up the logo is on the left side of the chest area and what looks to be a dragon is on the other around her neck is a necklace that says shadow with the same gems as the boy indented into the word.

She has silky shiny long black hair with cyan and silver tips covering piercing blue eyes are a pair of sunglasses and on her left should is what looks to be a dragon tattoo the same colour as her eyes.

The busdriver was sitting at the front wondering who these guys were they looked like kids but he could there was something different about them like they had seen death and destruction before. Shaking his head to clear himself of these thoughts he called out to the two of them " So you guys going to youkai academy huh"

The boy looked to have smirked but only for a split second before the girl replied " Yeah you could say we came to see what this world is like compared to the human world"

The busdriver thought back to when he was thinking what they were the girls reply had put him at ease besides there just kids its not as if there stronger than the chairman and me with that thought the busdriver decided to have a little fun trying to scare the kids before they got there.

The bus driver chuckled slightly before breaking out into a mad laughter. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," the man said in an apologetic tone. "I hope you said all of your good byes... the two people in the back ears perked up at the tone of voice they watched as the man turned around. His eyes were glowing a silvery white. "…because as soon as we leave this tunnel, you'll see the academy and probably never anything else in your life."

The two people chuckled slightly before the boy answered with "Thats probably what the world hopes for , old man".

The girl dint bother to reply and just snuggled into the chest of the boy who just stroked her hair, They both watched as they entered the tunnel and the bus apeared on the opossite side of the tunnel and parked at the bus stop.

They grabbed their respective bags and departed through the double doors they looked around and the boy said "Well Alice where have you got us this time" the boy said before smirking and lightly slapping and squeezing the girl named Alice on the ass. Alice moaned before pushing the boy against a tree and licking the side of his neck causing him to shiver "Hei you know what i get like when you do that" Hei just smirked and twisted so now Alice had her back against the tree Hei drew forward put his leg between hers as he pushed up against causing her to moan and shiver Hei nibbled on her ear before saying " Now now you may want to have fun but i have to see the headmaster" he smirked before adding "so you'll just have to wait".

Alice just smirked herself before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss that she tried to dominate so he would stay longer hei just grabbed her hands and pushed her against the tree Causing Alice to moan again and close her eyes mentally smirking Hei pulled away before saying "like i said you'll have to wait" He then jumped up a tree and hid his youkai enrgy signature so Alice couldn't find him he then made his way towards the school at an alarming speed causing a breeze overhead making a group at the front of the school gate look up and wander what that was. He made it in the school stopped running and started walking towards the chairmans office passing by all the girls just stared their open mouthed he then made a left and vanished from their line of site.

The girls in the corridor let out a breath before chatting with their friend.

Girl 1: who was that.

Girl 2: I dont know but he was hot

Boy 1: who was that

Boy 2: I dont know but he best not get in my way to get Akashaya ,Moka or i'll kill him.

The corridor burst into chatter girls talking about how hot he was and boys saying how they would beat him senseless

"Ruby did you just feel that" asked Kurumu who was attached to Tskunes left arm.

"Yes it felt as if somebody just flew by but i dint see anybody" Ruby said

I felt it too desu: Yukari

Mizore poked her head out the bushes before latching onto Tskune

"I didn't even see him it was like he was invisible" said Mizore

"What about you Tskune did you see anything" asked Moka

Tskune wasn't paying attention he was staring in the direction of the bus stop.

The girls turned their heads in that direction and saw what he was looking at it was a girl but not just any girl even the girls had to admit it she defined the very essence that is beauty it was like she was a goddess she had the curves in all the right places she had silky shiny black hair going down past her shoulders with blue and silver tips Tskune was staring his mouth more or less on the floor from the sheer confidence and beauty radiating off this woman.

Tskune could not believe what he was seeing he was positive there was not a girl alive that was better looking than Moka but before his very eyes there was such a woman it was like there was Inner Moka out and about without a seal the only difference she looked better than Inner Moka tskune was thinking maybe i should greet her maybe ill be her first friend maybe she'll join the others and become part of my harem.

While Tskune was thinking about this the girl in question came up to the group.

Tskune was about to say something when the girl just passed by without looking at him he narrowed his eyes for a second before turning around to call out to her but she was gone.

Kurumu asked "who was that"

Tskune said "i dont know lets just get to class"

Moka grabbed his shoulder "Tskune"

Moka

Tskune

Moka

Tskune

Capu chuuu

Moka cried out 4 girls while the 5th just giggled excitedly.

Pots Ice Claws and Vines flew everywhere

After all was said and done they split up Ruby said she had to go wait outside the chairmans office while the rest went to class.

Meanwhile in the chairmans office:

The chairman was looking outside his window when he heard a knock on the door he said "come in "

The door opened as a boy who looked roughly 16 walked in The chairman made a note that he was wearing a modified set of school clothes well if you could call them school clothes the only bit that was the same as everybody outside was the fact that he had the youkai academy logo on his jacket.

The boy had an air of confidence about him like he had challenged god themselves and won the chairman gestured him to sit down and he took his seat opposite.

The boy asked in an even tone that cut through the chairman "I assume your the headmaster of this fine establishment" The chairman raised an eyebrow under his hood before responding "Yes i am the headmaster and chairman of this school may i ask the name of who is asking"

The boy just smiled before saying "Yes, my name is Hei , Hei Namikaze and i wish to enroll in your school in the same classes as Alice Night.

With a jolt of suprise that quickly passed the headmaster looked at the boy more closely that was when he notice the necklace that said reaper on it as a tiny bit of sweat rolled down the back of his head he reconigsed that necklace he had read about it there were countless copies out there but none of them had the gems in and if they did they were all white or all black but here here was the real deal the real necklace siad to have been given to a legendary warrior that defeated the gods and the devils but if that was the necklace why was it around the neck of that boy.

Hei was getting slightly annoyed he had been walking around for about 20 minutes till he found the chairmans office then he had been spotted by a mob of horny girls so he had run took the nearest left to get away from them by the time he had made it back he was sure alice would be getting out of class soon and this man then had the audacity to just stare at him after he had asked to enroll not even bothering to answer him he clenched his fist about to strike when the headmaster said "Sure you just need to sign this form and i can give you your timetable and some directions to your next class although i have to ask why aren't you wearing the normal school uniform like everybody else"

"Thats simple" Hei said "It had no black in it" The chairman sweatdropped " Be that as it may you are still needed to follow the rules and wear the proper school trousers Hei just replied "just pass me the form" The chairman slid him the form which Hei signed and then returned it The chairman slid across the timetable and gave him the directions Hei stopped at the door "Headmaster" he started before he let loose a tiny bit of his youki which was nothing to him but enough to startle the chairman "Will you do me a favour" The headmaster sighed in relief before replying "Of course Namikaze" Hei smiled and hid his youki " Could you give me permission and inform the teachers that i can wear what i want" The headmaster sighed "ok Namikaze but if i do this for you then you will owe me one" Hei smirked " of course headmaster my pride and honour never lets me leave a debt unpaid" The Headmaster smiled under his hood then said "ok i will do that for you i'll call you when i need you to repay the debt now off to class" Hei smiled one last time "Of course headmaster arigato" He then walked out the door as the bell rang.

The Chairman thought about that kid and he wondered one thing Hei who are you really.

Meanwhile with Alice:

Alice was walking down the corridor wondering where Hei was at the moment She sighed she was with the group that had been at the gate minus the witch.

They had warded off the boys when they had surrounded her in the classroom for that she was grateful she may not have needed help but it still wasn't unwelcome.

The group was an odd bunch there was a vampire a yuki onna a succubus a witch and a human.

The human was a male rather plain looking in her opinion but he had a nice personality and was kind to his friends that was obviously why these girls followed him around. She could tell already that he liked her body from the way he looked at her she metally smirked thinking Hei is so gonna crush that human for looking at me like that.

The vampire was a female with a rather bubbly personality She had deep green eyes and pink long hair flowing down her back wore a normal green school girl outfit but she definetly was a bit on the shy side of things espicially when it came to tskune the human boy's name. Around her neck was a rosary with a red jewel in the center of it. Alice had seen one of them before so she knew what it did but for some reason she could tell there was something different something strange about the vampire it was like she had two souls.

The yuki onna was a bit on the stalker side but most snow women were she was in the standard school outfit for Yokai with a loose, baggy sweater with dark blues sleeves and a light blue torso. She also added a leather strap around her left thigh and had long socks that went to mid thigh. Her eyes were a light blue and her unruly hair which was cut to her shoulders was a lavander pink. In her mouth was a lollipop which purpose was to keep her cool.

The succubus appeared to have a flirtatious personality as she was constantly trying seduce the human. She had short cyan hair that was tied up by some sort of ribbon. She wore a yellow sweater vest over a white shirt and yellow school girl skirt. The thing was that her breasts were big, really big. but they were still big and when she stopped growing, she would most likely have a bigger bust size then she already had.

Then there was the witch a small figure who was about 11 year's old but a genius the only bad thing was she was seriously perverted she was wearing a witches hat and had a cape flowing down her back in fact what she was wearing looked to alice as if it was more cosplay than anything.

Tskune was metally cheering he couldn't believe his there they were this morning she didn't even look at him but now ever since he and the girls had protected her from all the boys this morning she had introduced herself as Alice and was becoming friends with his friends. There were a lot of boys in the corridor staring at him they had dubbed the new girl even better looking than Moka so the fact that he was with her was making the seethe with jealousy Tskune mentally smirked suckas there's no way you gone get anywhere near her as long as i have anything to say about it.

The girls were nervous around this new girl she was even better looking than Moka they couldn't combat that before how could they do it now the only thing that was running through their minds was that they hoped she dint want Tskune for herself. They were being friendly with her because Tskune had asked them too and because she hadn't bothered trying to seduce Tskune so they felt that they could be friends.

Tskune was still mentally smirking and cheering and downright dancing when he rounded the corner and bumbed into the last person he wanted to see Saizou Komiya.

Saizou Komiya was jealous beyond belief he had seen Moka necking Tskune at the front gate and he had seen the new girl walk past him as well he had felt them old feelings return and he hatched a plan to get the new girl on her own so he could make her his. But that plan was screwed up before it was implemented when he had turned up at class to see the girl whose name was Alice Night had joined Tskune's circle of friends or harem as he thought they were so he was pretty pissed off and now he had seen his prey he couldn't help but laugh.

Alice looked up at the boy who was laughing his head off wondering what was so funny. Moka couldn't believe who it was here was that person that tried to molest her. The others had no clue who he was.

"Salutations your Alice Night right im your classmate Saizou Komiya"... he grabbed Tskune by the scruff of his collar and held him up against the wall tskune who had stopped cheering was now screaming in his head at how he was being portrayed as weak to the girl infront of him. "Why is such a beatiful lady like yourself hanging around with a weakling like this why dont you come havve fun with a real man"

Alice thought for a second then said " Im sorry but i am with a real man so why dont you just get lost" Tskune couldn't believe his ears she was professing her love for him he mentally smirked but it showed on his face. The whole corridor was quiet till Saizou burst out laughing when he had calmed down enough he said "please this weakling couldn't possibly be the man your talking about"

"He's Not" Called out a voice making everybody turn their heads walking down the corridor was a boy who looked to have the face and body of a god around his he was wearing a modified school uniform and he had around his neck a necklace saying reaper and on his eyes were a pair of sunglasses.

Alices heart skipped a beat before she breathed out "Hei".

Saizou just dropped Tskune to the floor and turned around to face this new he saw him he put on a cocky smirk and said "well who is it then dont tell me its you because you look to weak to be the man she is talking about"

Alice gasped Tskune and the girls looked at her.

"What is it" Alice Tskune said concerned

"Just watch" Said alice

Tskune dint like the sound of that and he still felt a little dizzy so he fell against Moka and brushed against her rosario.

SNAPP

Demonic youki saturated the room as Moka underwent her transformation Her breasts got bigger and so did her ass her hair lightened till she had silver hair she then opened her eyes and the piercing red eyes of a vampire appeared staring directly at Tskune who was slightly shaking from the demonic youki "Why did you awaken me"

"Well i thought you might want to help out that person over there also he insulted Alice one of our friends" "Hmm no" replied Inner Moka "But but why" Tskune asked "its not my fight" Inner Moka said simply.

Saizou sighed in relief he didn't want to fight a vampire again anytime soon Now that he knew she wasnt getting involved he looked back towards his opponent who hadn't moved not even when Moka's rosario went off which would have scared most monsters.

Hei was now even more annoyed this person had the audacity to call him weak. He smiled at the person before saying "well what if i am gonna do sommat about it or sit there with you tail between your legs orc.

It dint register to Saizou that he knew he was an orc it dint register to him that he may be stronger all that registered to him was the fact that he had just been insulted changing into his monster form. His tongue started to slid out of his mouth and elongate as his shirt tightened around his growing body and started to rip.

"Oh an i thought that one in greece was ugly but damn at least he who knew how to shower" Said Hei

The whole corridor was deathly quite till just about everybody burst out laughing even moka couldnt help but chuckle and smile then she remembered she was a vampire and was supposed to be a proud creature.

Tskune just stared wondering who is this guy he looked up at alice and saw her staring at him and wondered if she knew him.

Rarrrgh screamed Saizou raising his fist back The boy just said "rarrgh is that the best word you can come up with your mother and father must be proud"

Moka stared at the kid he still hadnt moved she was begging to wonder if she should get involved but too late Saizou had swung with all his strength and hit the boy in the face.

CRASH

Dust swirled around the two of them Tskune started coughing from the smoke as he and the rest saw the body of the boy fly out and into a wall blood flying from his lips as a cut appeared on his face." looks like the fight is over"

Alice just watched the fight with a small grin she knew of Hei's habit of toying with his opponents.

Tskune just looked towards Inner Moka expecting her to jump into the fray but she hadn't moved instead she was just watching as the boy was picked up and thrown into a wall by Saizou who knew he couldn't get at the girls now that Moka was out but he also knew that she wouldn't interfere as he hadn't attacked them so he had chosen to try and get Alice Night through a show of force and the kid was just the person to use.

Stalking forward Saizou stomped on Hei's chest or at least tried to unfortunatly for him Hei had grapped ahold of his foot and was holding it at bay a sadistic grin on his face as his eyes shone red before he threw the orc off of him and stood up and easily caught the fist that Saizou threw at him. Hei stared at Saizou as pain shot on his face as Hei casually crushed the bones in his fingers he didn't even get a chance to scream as Hei threw him over his should and out the main doors 100 metres away.

Hei strolled out of the crater and took a look around spotting Alice he walked over and slapped and squeezes alice on the ass Tskune's eyes go wide before he jumps up and is in his face the whole room gasps Tskune pulls back and lets loose a punch Hei easily catches it in his hand then does a leg sweep.

Tskune lands on his back Hei stares at the boy before he grabs him by the scruff of his neck "What do you think your doing" Kurumu seeing her destined one in danger charges forward as does Yukari and Mizore whilst Inner Moka just watches wondering what just happened while Omote screams at her to help Tskune

Alice on the other hand just walks up and slaps Tskune again.

" Well Alice care to introduce me to your friend" Hei spoke as he held the boy who attacked him by the scruff of his clothes Tskune eyes narrow again before he spits out " Leave my friend alone" Alice on the other hand just pushes Hei into the wall causing him to drop Tskune who turns around about to thank her when his eyes widen to saucers as do everybody elses.

There on the wall is the mystery boy who right now has just been dubbed hottest boy ever kissing the hottest girl ever.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tskune was sitting in his seat staring at the two called Alice Night and Hei Namikaze. He wasn't the only one either the girls were glaring daggers at Alice for taking what they had dubbed their Hei and the boys were whispering threats to Hei due to him having taken what they had dubbed their goddess. He may not have been the only one staring but he was one of the only one's that felt guilty for what he did and said earlier he knew that was not what he was like so why had he acted that way. He felt the same way about that morning except he was guilty at what he had thought about his friends they loved him with all their hearts and he loved them all equally as much that was not the problem, the problem was that he had thought of them as a harem as objects to be used and discarded callously not as their individual selves. He resolved himself to try an apologise to both Hei and Alice at the end of class and find a way that he could make it up to his friends.

Alice was bored out of her mind she looked around and then started to feel slightly sick every boy in the class was staring at her. She looked around at them all her eye's narrowed every single one of them was staring at her with lust filled eyes. Then her eye's met Tskunes and she watched as he caught her gaze and immediatly lowered his head. But she had seen it and she was both glad and stumped at the same time. The reason she was glad was because his eye's weren't filled with lust they were filled with confusion and guilt but what had he done to be guilty about then she pieced it together.

He must have been feeling guilty about attacking her mate Hei she looked to the side of her and saw Hei his eye's displayed how he wasn't even bothered by the situation around him she sighed life at school was hard. She looked around the room again before almost screaming Hei why do you have to be so good looking when she caught almost all of the girls alternating between drooling over Hei and glaring daggers at her. She caught Moka's eye and smiled at her she dint respond she frowned then noticed the rosario glowing oh well she thought before resting her head on Hei's shoulder.

Moka was deep in thought or at least that was how she looked truth be told she was actually having a deep conversation with Inner Moka. Inner Moka had felt the aura of the kid it had been hidden to those who were not as perceptive as she was it had been quick a brief feeling of death that had startled her and made her stop whilst the others had rushed to Tskunes defence whilst she waited so she could learn about her opponent.

Then again perhaps she had not attacked due to the fact that she was convinced that she had felt that aura before a long time ago she was just not sure where but she also had a funny feeling that she would figure it out soon enough. What really intrigued her though was the sheer power of the aura she couldn't pinpoint an the exact amount of strength that he held because she had only felt his youki for a split second but she knew it was at least S class now she just wanted to know what type of monster he was he didn't feel like a vampire and last she checked the werewolfs and kitsunes didn't have red eyes but she knew there was only 3 types of S class monsters and he definetly did not have the charechteristics of any of them.

She also had to admit that her interest may have been peaked due to how he held himself and maybe just maybe she would admit he wasn't that bad to look at althought she wouldn't turn into a gril with raging horemones unable to control herself just because of what he looked like she had her pride dammit. Although from in her rosary she could look all she wanted and nobody would be any the wiser sneaking a peak she inspected him he truly looked like a god given form his face was perfect as was his body she just wondered whether he would spar with her and how good a fighter he was so with this in mind she decided to get Outer Moka to go greet Alice and Hei with the idea of joining the newspaper club after class.

Hei himself was just sleeping on his desk he had no desire to put up with the actions of anyone not even the Headmaster his father had told him to be wary of the three dark lords and considering he was no longer as strong as he used to be he had to make sure to keep the Headmaster in the dark and on his toes about who he was. He sighed as held his face in a mask of boredom even though he could feel the pain that directing that much youki at the headmaster had done to him as it raged and bubbled wanting to be released whilst he held it at bay through his mental training. Thinking of something else Hei looked back on how he had first met Alice all those years ago.

**Flashback**

Hei was in what looked to be a Tanktop and Jeans he was younger but didn't look it he still looked 16 this was a really long time ago about 50 Years before the monster civil war (will be explained later). The race that Hei had been born into didn't have a name although this could be due to the fact that they had built a barrier that kept them seperate from the monster and the human world.

There race was a strong as they had proved time and again when they had fought with the other races specifically the vampires. There strongest able to easily lay waste to armies with the power he wielded. This person was Hei's dad and the reason that Hei trained so hard. He had been alive for 20 years a small amount of time to most but he had already done a lot and was feared throughout due to his actions in the past something he was not happy for.

Back to what Hei was doing he had been training himself in his family arts he had already learned and mastered several martial arts aswell as several weapons but the single edged sword was his favorite to use so that was why he was out here he was training that was mostly all he did Train, Eat, Sleep he didn't play with the other kids and he had no brothers or sisters he was like a loner but he didn't care they never understood why he did what he did and never tried to train both their minds and bodies to properly harness their youki they didn't do it because they thought they were so safe behind their barrier sure it was impenetrable now but who was to say someone couldn't find it and destroy it. They all of them from the civilians to the arrogant kids at school were fools and he knew better his father ruled this area so he could afford no mistakes he had to make him proud he just had to.

A russtle of the bushes to his left told him he was not alone he gritted his teeth expecting another boy to come out and make fun of him. Calming his breathing he said " come out i know your'e there and your distracting me so do what you came to do then leave" Again a rustle of the bushes he was about to tell whoever it was to get lost and leave him alone when out popped a girl. He blinked she was a girl about his age she had black hair going down to her shoulders had on a t-shirt and some jeans but that wasn't what drew his attention was the fact that she had the most beatifull face that he had ever seen he could already see that she was virtually perfect something that was of no surprise to him as their race had been gifted with extreme beauty. Her clothes shaped her heavenly figure as her shiny black hair traveled down to her shapely rear while her bangs fell just short of her piercing blue eyes that looked so much like his own. He stopped looking at her as he realized she'd probably just come to make fun of him and then run off like all the others. The boys he had seen were cowards they screamed insults from miles away and then ran like the wind he had never chased them as they weren't worth it.

The girl was bubbling with despair she had been on the way to her favorite spot by the lake when she had spotted the boy training with a vigour she could see the determination in his eyes she knew who he was hell everybody knew who he was but what they said about him wasn't nice they called him loner boy, ugly freak, and other things i dont even wish to think about the boys did everything they could to make him out to be an animal and a freak. None of the girls had ever met him cos he never went to school and he always trained so they just believed everything the boys said about him that made her angry it wasn't right to judge someone just because they were different sure she may not train as much as him but she still did everybody else never did anything of the sort too lazy to be bovered or just too stuck up on the concept they believed they were invincible.

So she had stopped and watched the boy saying she would go to the lake in 5 minutes 10 minutes later she was still there it was like she had been hypnotised by his body she now knew that what the boys said were lies they had called him ugly but he was to the polar opposite he was so beatiful and handsome it was unreal he had spiky dark black hair with orange blue and white tips and piercing blue eyes with a a pair of tattoo like lightning bolts coming down from his eyes to his cheeks the same piercing blue as his eyes. She had blushed rather madly when she had seen him in a tanktop she could see that he was lean and had the best body humanely capable to have and she could see he had worked for it but he probably took no attention to it else he would have come to school and had ever girl on him within a 10 mile radius. She smirked the boys must have seen him and spread these rumors out of spite and jealousy come to think of it was the most popular and pretty boy James and his cronies that had spread the rumors she laughed James had nothing on this boy he was plain compared to him. She clenched her teeth she hated James he always thought that because he was so popular he could have whatever he wanted and take whatever he wanted he had been chasing after her and her sisters like a love sick puppy for years and his advances were beginning to become more frequent and annoying for her to deal with thankfully he had done nothing violent as he had no wish to ruin his perfect reputation at the school.

That was when she had moved and the rustle had alerted him he had called out to her telling her to do what she came to do an leave obviously apart of the way he acted was because no child had been nice to him and befriended him for 16 years she had her friends true but he had never felt that he had always been alone determined to train from what the boys had said of course they said he hadn't learned anything and was hopeless but that was a polar opposite she could just tell from the amount of sweat on his body he had been at it for hours something which showed his dedication as training hard enough to sweat meant he was pushing his limits. She was frozen stiff speechless she didn't know what to say what could she say so she sputtered out the first word that came to mind "H-h-Hi"

Hei just looked at the girl for a second before smiling she wasnt making fun of him nobody ever said hi all the kids just insulted and cursed him whilst even the adults didn't do anything although they showed fear of him making up his mind he walked towards the girl.

The girl was shaking like a leaf she had seen his smile but still what the boys had said at the school went running through her head what if he was like they said and extremely violent and sadistic she shivered slightly he was walking towards her with a purpose was he about to hit her she closed her eye's and braced herself

Hei stopped infront of the girl and took her hand in his before brushing his lips against her palm saying "Pleased to meet you my name's Hei Namikaze whats yours mi lady".

It felt as if electricity went coursing through her from the place his lips had touched it goes all the way up down and around her body suddenly she feels giddy anf funny for some reason she cant hold it in she giggles opening her eyes before saying in a more confident voice than before "Alice Night its nice to meet you Hei Namikaze". Hei smiled as he looked at the girl as he engaged her in conversation a feeling of happiness at finnally having somebody his own age who didn't fear and insult him someone he could actually see himself becoming friends with.

**Flashback End**

Hei was drawn out of memory lane as he heard the bell ring for the end of class bolting upright he made his way for the door only to be asked by Mrs Nekonome to stay behind. He wasn't the only one who was asked to stay behind though as his mate Alice was asked to aswell. Confusion marred his features as he watched as all of the others left the room to go to lunch while he and Alice stayed behind he turned to his cat like sensei with a questioning look as if to ask what have i done wrong.

His sensei seemed to understand him perfectly as she waved her hands rapidly as he tail swung to and fro something he would point out if he didn't get a feeling that something bad would happen if he did. Shizuka smiled happily as she looked at the boy and girl before speaking "Welcome to the school of youki acadamy and i will be your home room teacher from now on understand" When they both nodded their heads she continued "Now here at youki all students need to be a part of a club it is statutory now as you guys were not here on the day that all of the clubs were showcasing themselves to the students i advise you to go ask the headmaster about the clubs that we have now go enjoy your lunch"

Hei smiled at the teacher and nodded his head in thanks although he kinda wished he didn't have to go see the headmaster he was still worried about what he would make him do as he had given him his word that he would help him out with one thing and breaking his word could have some serious bad consequences for him.

Sighing Hei made his way towards the head masters office walking with Alice's arm intertwined in his. Alice looked at Hei she knew of his worry of the headmaster and she knew why he felt like that it was most likely due to the fact that their race had a few special gifts that set them apart from others. One of them being that Hei could see the youki of somebody whether it was being held in check or not.

Also despite his own power he also knew exactly what race the Head master was and that was what made him wary and dare she say it even a little afraid. The fact that the head master was among the three that tottally crushed the monster that had battered both him and his dad whilst bringing their race to the edge of extinction was another reason Hei was afraid of the Headmaster as he had actually seen his power first hand and his demon form.

Alice held his hand as she tried to soothe Hei's fears as they rounded the corner and came to a stop at the office of the Head master the man who was nicknamed the exorcist and was one of the three dark lords the man who was named Tenmei Mikogami and was the strongest kishin that has ever existed.

Knocking on the door Hei waited as he schooled his face into an emotionless mask it wouldn't do to show fear before a potential enemy. Hearing a voice call him inside Hei stepped inside the office and blinked at what he saw surprise threatening to break his mask.

Chapter 2 End

Well what has happened what did he see and what is going to happen next find out on the next chapter of The Arrival :) oh and thanks to the person who favorited this it was very nice of you to do that :) oh also my apologies if i said tsukunes name wrong i just didn't know how to spell it right first anyway enjoy. Oh btw go over and read Thedarkprinceofsayains storys he is truly an inspiration they are amazing storys :)

Oh and the only reason this update came as quick as it did is due to the fact it is a weekend and therefore my days off. i will try and upload during the week but as i have college Monday Wednesday and thursday, and boxing on monday tuesday and thursday i wont have that much time to write during the week although i will certainly try :) hope u enjoy my story till next time peace.


End file.
